marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Men in Black (film)
Men in Black is a 1997 movie based on the Aircel comics book bought by Marvel which follows NYPD detective James Edwards III joins MIB and partners with veteran MIB agent K to protect the earth from alien bug who's in disguise in a farmer suit. Plot Setting The MIB, a top-secret agency that polices, monitors and directs alien activity on Earth, has established the Earth as an apolitical "neutral zone" for alien refugees (as Agent K explains, like Casablanca with no Nazis). MIB agents have no identity or any public record of existence, and the MIB agency answers to no government. The funding for their agency comes from the patents they own on technology confiscated from aliens, such as velcro, microwave ovens, and liposuction. Any memory of MIB activity upon "mustering out" of the MIB is erased and a new identity is created for the departing agent. Into this strange world is ushered the initially skeptical Det/Sgt James Edwards, a NYPD officer, as he becomes Agent J, one of the newest MIB personnel. Tommy Lee Jones plays K, a senior MIB agent who recruits and guides J as he learns the ropes. MIB agents wear sunglasses and dark suits, and appear at UFO landing sites, similar to paranormal reports of real-world Men in Black. Since the MIB are a secret organization, no evidence of their existence can be left. Instead of intimidating or threatening witnesses, the MIB use devices known as "Neuralyzers" to wipe witnesses' memories of what they have seen, and replace the memories with more mundane explanations, such as swamp gas or weather balloons. Neuralyzers are also used on agents who leave the organization for any reason. The MIB's sunglasses protect them from the effects of the neuralyzer. K and J drive around in a seemingly inconspicuous black car, which J initially identifies as a Ford 'POS' (piece of shit), a 1987 Ford LTD Crown Victoria 1987 Ford LTD Crown Victoria, which, with the press of a red button on the gear stick transforms into a high-speed rocket-propelled car. Story The main plot of the movie revolves around a "Bug" (code word for a member of an alien species that is similar in many ways to a very large cockroach) searching for a miniature galaxy which is also a vast energy source. Upon landing on Earth, the Bug kills a farmer named Edgar and uses his skin as a disguise to aid in the hunt. A member of an alien royal family, masquerading as a diamond merchant, has concealed the galaxy on his cat's collar. When he is killed by the Bug, his government prepares to destroy the Earth rather than let the galaxy fall into the Bugs' hands. During their mission, J and K investigate a morgue where they meet Dr. Laurel Weaver, a cynical deputy medical examiner. Eventually, the agents kill the Bug (with Laurel's help) and recover the galaxy. K then has J erase his memory so he can retire, and Laurel joins the MIB and becomes Agent L, J's new partner. In the final scene of the film, the camera pulls back into the sky through space past our solar system, past millions of stars, ultimately revealing that our galaxy is contained within a circular container resembling a marble. The container is then picked up by an alien hand which throws it, hitting another 'marble' which also contains a galaxy, in what resembles a game of marbles. Both marbles are then picked up by the hand and placed into a bag full of galaxy-containing marbles. Cast *Tommy Lee Jones as Kevin Brown/Agent K *Will Smith as James Darrell Edwards III/Agent J *Vincent D'Onofrio as Edgar/The Bug *Linda Fiorentino as Dr. Laurel Weaver/Agent L *Rip Torn as Chief Zed *Tony Shalhoub as Jack Jeebs *Siobhan Fallon as Beatrice *Mike Nussbaum as Gentle Rosenberg *Jon Gries as Van driver *Sergio Calderón as Jose *Carel Struycken as Arquillian *Fredric Lehne as INS agent Janus *Richard Hamilton as Agent D *David Cross as Newton the Morgue Attendant *Tim Blaney as Frank the Pug Taglines *Protecting the earth from the scum of the universe *More secretive than the C.I.A. - More powerful than the F.B.I. - And they're looking for a few good men - They are the Men in Black *Men in Black - Protecting the Earth from the scum of the Universe. Production The film was shot in New York, New Jersey and California. Gallery Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Videos Men In Black (1997) - Trailer Will Smith - Men In Black (Video Version) External links * Men in Black on IMDb Category:Franchises aquired by Marvel 1